Spooky Scary Skeleton
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Sends shivers down your spine.


**Setting is in College AU.**

"Blah" — Speech

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( _Blah_ ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

The doors creaked as the winds push against them. Cobwebs litter all across the building while all the windows are broken. There are signs are the top that reads:

 _Enter if you Dare_

 _Only the brave enter  
_

Eli gulps and she could feel her palms get clammy with sweat. And then a scream echoes inside the haunted house. _'Nope!'_ Eli did a 180 and walked away.

But before she could take a step, a hand shot out and clamped on the blonde's wrist. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Oh c'mon! There's other places we can go in the carnival."

"A bet's a bet." Nozomi tugs Eli toward the house. Eli sighs and allows Nozomi to lead her to the front. There Nozomi gave two tickets to the receptionist and then stares at Eli for a while. "You'll look good with red."

"What?"

"No time to waste. Let's go inside." Nozomi is the first one to go through the decayed door.

"W-Wait." Eli rushes in to follow Nozomi and sticks close to the violet-head. The inside looks bleak as the outside; the walls are as black as night and a sheet of wispy smoke cover the ground. So far they nothing has jumped out at them as they make their way through the house. They reached into a big room that looks like a maze.

Nozomi looks back at Eli, "See? It's not that bad."

"BOO!" A woman jumps out from a random door with a plume of fog covering all of them.

"AHH!" Eli jumps back and swats away the smoke. After the smoke dissipates, Eli does not see her friend. "Nozomi?" She looks left and right. "Where are you?"

Eli must have spun around because all she sees are walls with openings. _'Shit shit shit.'_ Eli takes a deep breath. _'Okay, calm down. It's just for show.'_ She grips her trembling wrist and looks around again. _'Gonna have to choose.'_ She takes a breath again and walks to the left.

Eli slowly walks along the walls as her eyes dart back and forth.

 _Buzz_

Eli yelped and presses her back to a wall.

 _Buzz_

 _'My phone!'_ Eli pulls her phone to see Nozomi's messages: [ Sorry to get separated from you. ]

Eli quickly types her response. [ Where are you? ]

[ I'm exploring the place. You should too. ]

[ Why? ]

[ Enjoy yourself. If you flake I'm going washi you in front of everyone. ]

Eli sighs. [ Fine. ]

Eli pockets her phone and starts walking again. "Hawawawawa." _'This is too much!'_

Just as Eli turned around the corner, a petite skeleton popped out. "Give me your bones—"

"EEK!" Eli thrusts her palm out. _Crack_

"Ow! Motherfuc—" The figure crouched down.

Eli brought her hands up, ready to dish out her palms of Justice onto any more unruly monsters. Eli pants as she stares at the empty space. As the adrenaline dies down she start to realize this is not real. This is a haunted house at a carnival... staffed by real people.

 _Oh._

 _Oh no._

Eli gasps and looks down at the skeleton; the figure has her mask off and her hands are over her nose to stem the bleeding. Eli tries to assess the damage but the figure's hands are covering much of her face. Eli reaches out but stops. "Are you- Are you alright?"

The woman's head turned toward Eli, "Are you kidding me? You hit me in the face."

Eli's face flushed pink in shame. "L-Look, tilt your head back so the blood has time to clot."

The person glares at her for a few seconds before she tilts her head back.

Eli clasped her hands together. "I'm sorry! Please let me treat you to something. Food? Sweets?"

The person stares at Eli for a while before she shakes her head and picks up her skull mask. "C'mon. I know a cafe." She turns around and starts walking with Eli following behind her. "You're lucky you're cute." The person mutters.

Unfortunately, they are in a small room so Eli heard that last part and blushed again.

. . . . . . . .

The person led Eli to an employee's exit and to the cafe she mentioned. The both of them are sitting near a table with their milkshakes in front of them; Eli has chocolate while the person got strawberry. After a moment of silence, Eli coughed and brought her hand out. "We got off to a bad start but I'm Eli Ayase."

The person looked at her hand and then shook her hand. "Nico Yazawa."

"Again, I'm really sorry I hit you. I don't do great in dark places."

Nico looks at the cracked skull mask on the table. "You're lucky that took most of the damage otherwise we would be having a different talk." They lapsed into silence again. Eli opens her mouth but Nico talked first, "So why did you go inside in the first place?"

Eli scratches her head, "Ahhh, I lost a bet with a friend of mine."

"And where's this friend?"

"We got separated."

Nico scoffed, "Some friend."

"Eheheh..." Another bout of silence as Nico picks up her shake and looks to the side. Now that Nico is occupied, Eli finally has time to properly look at Nico's face; what captivates Eli the most is her crimson eyes. It feels likes she can get memorized by them.

Eli quickly looks off to the side as Nico turn her head back; she tries to play it off to make sure she did not get caught. After a while, she hears the chair scraping the ground, prompting her to turn back to see Nico standing up.

Nico takes her mask and looks at Eli, "My break's over so I gotta go back. Thanks for the drink."

Eli stands up as well. "A-It's no problem."

Nico walks away and waves. "It's nice meeting you."

Eli waves back. "You too." She watches Nico walk back to the haunted house. Eli turns back to the table to see an empty cup and napkin; there's something written on the napkin. Eli picks it up and sees what is written:

We should totally meet up again

(XXX) XXX-XXXX

PS: It's not polite to stare

Eli blushed and brought the napkin up to her forehead so she can hide her face. But she has a small smile as she cooled off. After saving the number on her phone, she sets off to find Nozomi so she can punch and hug her.

* * *

 **.**

 **And Fin.**

 **Happy Halloween People! Make sure to be safe out there and have fun.**

 **And so I will begin my hibernation for this coming month. If I can finish my paper early I might get back into it. But for sure I will begin again on December.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
